Saphire's Surprise
by XSDStitch
Summary: A Sneasel is visiting a friend at Chrismas. With a surprise for him. Late Christmas Gift for a friend.


In a forest walks an anthromorph sneasel with blue eyes and blue feathers. She wore a white shirt with a red collar and on the end of the short sleeves are also red serrates, and a blue colored pendant was around her neck. In her hand she wore a blue colored necklace stone, and she wears a pair of blue pants. Also in her hand she carries a brown middle sized basket and a blue blanket was covering whatever lied in this basket. She was walking on a path covered by snow, but due to her ice type side the cold weather of the season was not bothering her.

Suddenly she heard a crack behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see what it was. She didn't see anything but due to a feeling in her gut she knew what is going on.

"Don't try to hide in your illusions! I would find you anyway!" she challenged with an angered tone. A chuckle was heard and a shiny zoroark appears out of nowhere. He wears a belt with pockets around the waist and a shoulder guard with a purple eye surrounded by wings. He grinned at the sneasel and began, "Saphire… I didn't expect you would carry such a basket! What are you transporting in there?"

"Nothing that would be in your interest! And now get lost!" she replied and began to leave, however he was jumping in front of her. "Come on Saphire! You are not the type to carry a basket around so there is something with you and as your lover I should know what is going on!"

"If you are my lover, than I must have rhyhorn in my family tree." Was Saphire's reply and the zoroark chuckles. "A girl like you cannot have such a dumb Pokémon in your family line since you are so smart!"

"But you have since you don't realize I don't have any interest in you!" Was her growling tone. "And now leave me alone! I am on the way to see somebody! Somebody who has brain!"

The Zoroark was offended by that and grabs Saphire on the arm. "Don't call me dumb! Now tell me what is in this basket!" he snarls and rips the basket from her hands and hit a rock with it.

Saphire's eyes widened by this and her hands tightened to fist. "You… dare… to… hit the rock with the basket?"

The Zoroark looked at her by the tone in her voice and gasped as he saw her face. He let go of her and dropped the basket, which caused her to snarl loudly. A loud gulp was heard from the zoroark and before he could react, the female sneasel jumps at him and raised her claws. The zoroarks' eyes widened in fear before closing them. However… he felt nothing and peaked. He saw that she didn't hit him but shakes in her anger. Then she stood up. "Leave… leave and don't face me ever again…"

The zoroark didn't even think about it and just runs as fast as possible. She cries in her anger and pants.

After she has calmed down, she rushed over to her basket and checked its contents. After she checked it thoroughly and let out a heavy sight of relief. "Good… still alright…"

Then she stood up and took the basket. She continues her way until she reaches a small house. Standing in the front of the door she sighs loudly and looks at it. Slowly her hand raised and knocked on the door, biting her lip.

It took a while and she was about to think nobody was home but then the door got unlocked and somebody opened it. A mew peaked out and he wears a black shirt with blue lines on the sleeves and a blue scarf. Also a green magatama was around the neck. And on the tail was a purple band with a red cross. The mew blinked by the sight of Saphire and told, "Hi Saphire! What brings you here?"

"Hey Mew! I wanted to come to a visit." Told Saphire and smiles to him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" told Mew and made space to let her in. She moved in and looked around. The Christmas decoration of the house was nice and she looks at him. "You know that you have a good taste of Christmas decoration."

"Thanks," told Mew and blushes brightly. Then Saphire asked him, "Can you bring me a tea?"

"Sure! Just wait a minute," told Mew and left for the kitchen. Saphrie smirks and began to prepare something. As Mew came back with the tea she took it with a thanks and drank it.

After she emptied the cup of tea she put it on the table and walks over to Mew and points with a single claw to the ceiling. Mew looked up and spots something he didn't expect to see: A Mistletoe!

Saphire smirks at Mew. "Put it on while you was bringing me the tea…"

He nods and blushes as he remembered the meaning of the Mistletoe. Looking at her, he wondered what he should do but Saphire didn't think long and kissed his lips. Mew was taken by surprise and turns red. But slowly he returns the kiss with her and embraces her. Saphire purrs and deepens her kiss with him, sliding slowly her tongue into his mouth. He accepted it and they began to lick each other with their tongues.

They keep their kiss like that for a while before she slowly broke the kiss and smiles at Mew. "I have a surprise for you…"

"What is it?" asked Mew and follows Saphire's finger which was pointing at the basket she brought with her. He walked over and slowly lifts the blanket and gasped loudly in surprise. In the basket was a little sneasel girl sleeping soundly. He looks at Saphire and asked "Is it ours?"

Saphire nods and smiles while Mew was gazing at the little Sneasel

* * *

**Authro Notes:**

Late Christmas Gift for Mew333x on DeviantArt. He uses the Mew mentioned in the story


End file.
